Touchin' On My
by Evilest Angel
Summary: She shook her head against him, obviously denying the crazed statement, and he knew she was smiling into his neck when he heard it. "You should top more often." Now THAT he could do...


**Pointless pronz of Danny and Sam as by a request of a good friend of mine. :D (luv yah req~) This is purely practice as I haven't written anything explicit in.. years. I apologize beforehand if any of it seems off, weird, or odd. Anyway, enjoy, crazy bishes. **

**Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, derp.**

**On another note: Danny and Sam are adults. Just so you know.  
**

**Oh, and also, here's the two pictures Requiteless drew to go along with the story. Maturely rated of course. Let me know if they work, since I didn't want people being spammed by the cruddy ads on the sides. Blegh.  
**

http: / rule34-images. paheal. net/ _images/ /615494%20-%20Danny_Fenton%20danny_phantom%20fikit%20sam_manson. png

http: / rule34-images. paheal. net/ _images/ /614444%20-%20Danny_Fenton%20danny_phantom%20fikit%20sam_manson. png

* * *

_**Touchin' On My**_

The dark curtains of nightfall descended upon the lone couple relaxing in their den, satin fabric pooling the frame around the the reflective mirror leading to the outside world. The room was dark, damp with perspiration hanging thick in the air, almost musky like a swamp but as clean as an antique porcelain vase. Not a single light lit the space where a certain twosome lied tangled by their limbs and attached by the mouth on a four-poster bed made entirely of; you wouldn't have guessed it, recyclable material.

Already the soft, cushy sheets and downy comforter were dispensed haphazardly on the carpet. Discarded articles of clothing scattered across the floor with no real order of which was lost first. Pillows were ruffled, propped carelessly against the blackened hard wood headboard, but was nowhere near where the heads of these two characters lie. The once beautiful, lustrous drapes were now ripped from their very ring holders and dragged down to encircle the lover's in their passionate embrace. That is, after some rough handling when a specific someone decided to throw the other onto the bed, unable to restrain the insatiable, animistic urges pumping furiously through their veins until they practically blew from the intensity.

Admittedly, when it had all started, it was wild, uncontrolled and unrestrained as the pair acted purely on instinct, touching and grabbing at anything that was real. If it was solid, it was a guarantee every inch of it was being torn apart by desperate nails and flesh seeking refuge in the comfort of something warm. But now, as the unbridled moment of chaos began to simmer, so did their lovemaking.

It was gentle, admirable, and just as addicting as the moment of impact as four hands caressed every inch of flesh on the opposing body pressed flush against the other, forming a complete whole.

They were, after all, perfect for each other.

"D...an..ny.."

The sweetest sounds echoed from a pair of swollen, puffy lips having suffered too much worshiping, and mingled together with the quick, panting grunts prying behind a perfect set of teeth.

When there was no answer, the name came unbidden from the same mouth again, in more of a strangled whisper, but definitely one that was enjoying these ministrations.

"..a..nny."

Still nothing. Simply more verbalized noises of lust and sexual desire tainting the mind of a man who couldn't resist the desire to treasure the gem splayed out before him. It was all too much for his poor heart to contain.

Finally, after a few more tenacious strokes of flesh caressing flesh and breathy moans all too willing to reward the attack, the woman said firm and clear for her lover to hear.

"Danny. Hold on a second."

A whimper of protest filled her ears as a pair of sapphire crystals cut through the darkness in the room, hovering above her navel and a temporary ray of moonlight flashed his pale, smooth skin and raven head of hair to her. His angular jaw worked itself up and down while he considered a response, gaining an eye roll from the female in turn. For several unending seconds, he postponed an answer just to aggravate the girl; obvious by her disapproving snorts.

Sighing deeply, the man muttered in reluctance, "Is something wrong, Sammie?"

Meekly, and trying not to sound too farfetched, Sam blushed a tidal wave of red color across her face that Danny helplessly fell victim to, flushing himself.

"I.." her voice was small at first, tiny and embarrassed, but grew as she continued, "Have to go to the bathroom."

Precious silence lasted for around a minute before anyone spoke and that was when an adorable, lighthearted laugh rung out like heavenly bells and chimes.

"Why didn't you say so? Here..."

The favorable weight of a body rolled off Sam as she leaned up on her elbows and her amethyst orbs watched the nude male get to his feet. His strong, large hand clasped her tiny one as he hoisted her to a stand and her face heated up further from the familiar contact their naked selves made every time he did that.

"Uhm, thanks. I.. I'll be right back."

Quickly, as to not prolong the much needed urge to relieve herself and begin their usual antics again, Sam averted her eyes and shuffled through the blacked out room, shutting the door to the bathroom with a faint click. A tiny slit of light illuminated the bottom of the door, staying true that she was in there seriously.

The rush of adrenaline inside Danny was at its peek, his very core shifting anxiously in his spot, eyes locked firmly on the door. He bit his bottom lip, bare toes wiggling like worms through grass, and slowly made his way closer to the door. Truthfully, he was extremely excited. Why wouldn't he be? He was making love to the most gorgeous, perfect woman in the entire world. Of course he was excited. No other person could send his hormones raging like her, that sometimes he swears that he feels like an actual wild fire about to consume everything in his path. No other person could make his heart race faster than her, that is, akin to a stampede of wild mustangs charging through the open plains of some far off wonderland.

Goosebumps bubbled on the outer layer of his skin, procuring a shiver from the man as the impatience was growing, the need to not just satisfy himself, but his beloved wife steadily consuming his every thought. His hands shook, going into withdrawal from not being able to feel _her, _to have her squirming and withering beneath him like a delicate rose that would collapse at the slightest touch.

"Sammie..." he exhaled, drawing lazy circles across his chest and wishing with all his might that it was her chest he was doing this to.

However, the more he dreamed about it, the more he realized it'd be HER doing this to him. It was always her. The dominant lead of the pair; she was one to take the reins and pull so hard, Danny's entire resolve would quake with the ferocity. She was a very fierce lover, truthfully. She knew what he wanted and would be damned if she didn't give it her all in giving it to him.

Sometimes she would go so hard, that he would be too spent to ever consider retaliation. He was the bull and she the rider, riding the brutal tornado of their passion until he was collapsed and exhausted with but an ounce of energy to spare for a chastise kiss. And she would then roll away and Danny would often wonder if she was smiling while her back was turned.

It worried him a lot. Was he a good enough lover? Was she satisfied? Was he making her happy? The constant stress and worry sent his mind into a corded knot of anxiety. Perhaps, he considered, it was time to liven things up for a change. Maybe _tonight_, he could really show her a thing or to. It was the least he could do for all the charitable things she's done for him.

The soft click of the lock on the bathroom door snapped him from his revere. Years of ghost hunting honed his instincts and actions to be almost immediate and he didn't give a second thought when Sam waltzed through that doorway and right into the wall, pinned by his own hands as a spike of energy made droplets of sweat dot his brow from the extreme sensations pounding like rhythmic drums inside his breast.

All Danny could think of making _tonight_ her night. By any means possible.

"D-Danny?" Sam stuttered, wide-eyed and surprised by the male's sudden advance, although she was willing to remain put as Danny's fingers squeezed her arms possessively. "What are you doing?" Despite everything, she always was the one to remain cool in any given situation; bad and good.

In a flash, one hand reached up to her face and began fingering the contours of her jawline, his eyes trained on the smooth decline of her bone structure rising and falling on either side of her face. She really was a jewel, one in a million, a diamond in the rough, a masterpiece outshining the need for a title.

Simply put: Flawless.

"Whatever I want." Danny whispered after forcing her to a nagging wait until he _wanted_ to speak, "It's the least I can do..."

His digits ghosted the length of her neck, her body shivering into his hold when she made a move to disobey his grip, stepping forward towards him only to be glued to the wall yet again.

Unexpectedly, she arched when his hand traveled lower and ravished the valley of her breasts, slipping in and out as slick as a snake. A gasp elicited a moan to follow in the meantime the hardening of her nubs were courteous of said man's torturous fondling. He rubbed slow, almost murderous circles around her peeks, smiling in satisfaction when he saw the pearly pink redden with need. Oh, how he wanted to taste those intoxicating little blossoming buds, but there was something _else_ needing tend to first.

Sam bent forward, enough to mutter against the arm nearest to her, "Danny... What...?"

She never was given the chance to finish her question as a certain extremity dipped low in a single effortless swipe, down her belly and to _that_ particular spot he knew would drive her as untamed as a hurricane. He clasped the tuft of silky locks hiding the slick heat he knew was probably pulsating with desire, teasingly threading his fingers through.

He heard her groan, loud and unforced as it tore her throat on its course outward, but in a good way. Not wanting to spare her the confusion of what his ulterior motives her, he closed in on her earlobe and nibbled along the fatty flap just begging to be tasted. The groan turned strangled whimper made him smile into the flesh.

"I told you, Sammie." Danny chuckled into her ear, tone husky with earth-shaking lust, "I'm doing _whatever_ I want..."

"But-" He knew she would try to protest and immediately ended all fight within her, slipping a solo digit into the creamy folds nestled at the space between her legs, grinning at the dampness gradually becoming more than just a tad moist. She practically oozed before him, sagging into the wall she a wave of pleasure devoured her, a cry of bliss rattling her lungs with barbaric power.

To think, all it took was a little courage, and Danny's mind was whirling a tornado of emotions at the mere sight of _his_ woman melting to goo in front of him. Because of _him._

He began a slow but steady rhythm, dragging out the digit in and out of her tight, glistening core and each time bringing forth a string of mewls and whimpers that made more than just his heart expand. He noticed her legs shaking, grinning thankfully that his efforts were obviously doing _something_ right. To help steady herself, Sam brought her hand up and gripped his shoulder with all the strength hidden beneath that thin, sculptured body of hers. She may not look it, but she could be a brute when she wanted to.

However, for now, she was completely at his mercy, especially when a second finger wormed its way into her slippery caverns and buried themselves comfortably inside. Having himself inside of her; although in another method, still felt _damn_ good, and he gave himself a moment to grunt his approval when she shifted around his probing feelers, her interior walls tightening around him.

"D...an...ny..." she croaked, his pace quickening instantly creating a series of incomprehensible sounds to pass her tongue. A volcano of pale reddish color flooded every inch of her face, dropping below her neck, and even glistening her breast with a tinge of pink. He could just feel the heat exuding off her frame as she shook with gratification, her body enjoying the ministrations like no other.

He didn't say anything, wordlessly milking this moment for all its worth, drinking in her appearance as she submitted before him. From a feral lioness into a kitten, Sam weakly let down her defenses and allowed herself to become open before this man, _her _man, though right now she certainly couldn't take him as her own. No, he was the one _taking _her, for sure.

Several minutes elapsed where his two fleshy rods penetrated her defenses with fervor, whittling her down to a sputtering string of sexually aroused noises and small, jerky movements her body was naturally coaxed into doing when reaching this high level of excitement. She squeezed hard into his shoulder, clenching the bone and muscle beneath her nails as she drug them across his skin and hissed as one with him. It was a good hurt, even when a hint of blood threatened to peak from the cuts.

So badly did Danny want to just take her right there the longer he held out, the sensations his precious fingers were absorbing transferring to the tidal wave of heat rolling off his groin where he unconsciously thrust at the air. He knew Sam felt the same, her body sliding up and down agonizingly slow against the wall as she rode the hypnotic ride he alone was taking her on. Her eyes were shut close, dancing behind her eyelids as she dreamed of reaching the high-heavens with Danny alongside her. However, she would never know that the intoxicating beauty that was Sam Manson had already placed him right on God's pedestal, merely ascending the throne to the holy celestial beasts because she had subsisted to his dominance.

For once, he felt like the _man_ of the house, or so they put it. He was the dominant household member. The proof withheld in the gorgeous flower bud blooming into a full, feathery rose in front of him.

"I-I..." she stuttered out, her walls beginning to clamp strongly around his digits as she felt her peek start to ascend, the throng of desire becoming too much to bare.

It was then, Danny caught onto her motives and immediately slowed his advance, dragging out the barest of his fingertips in and out of her drenched being.

He smirked when he saw her reaction. She ground her teeth at the receding object of her satisfaction, mewling for more, "D-...don't stop..."

"What was that?" Danny cheekily asked, now just at the entry point where fresh, sexual fluid was traveling down the insides of her thighs, but not enough to be considered the _real_ prize. It was still something though, and Danny was greedy for more, and not willing to get it just yet...

"P-plea...se.." she whispered now, her body seeking the familiar sensations from before, shifting her weight downwards in an effort to reunite the man's delicious pricks with her creamy refuge where the point of her pleasure originated.

But he avoided her attempts, moving his hand further away and leaned in towards her neck, nipping at the sides with the edges of his teeth. "Please, what?"

"P-please, d-don't..." A hoarse whimper vibrated her throat against his mouth, making him smirk.

Hesitantly, Danny's fingertips brushed the lips of her womanly organs, but for the shortest and most agonizing moment ever Sam thought the dam inside of her would break and not provide the much needed release she plead for. A squeak jumped from the lump in her throat, releasing in a soft, breathy moan.

"Don't what?" Danny grinned, tracing the tip of his tongue along the beads of sweat sliding freely down her neck, enjoying the salty taste almost as much as the torture of sexual restraint. He ghosted the pulsating, puffy flesh again and felt the heat inside him increase tenfold when she was on the verge of screaming from the torment.

Finally, after several ragged breaths, Sam half-shouted while simultaneously digging her nails into his shoulder and drawing blood for real this time.

"Don't stop. _Please!_"

And it was there, without a moments notice, three fingers; not two, were shoved violently into the throbbing fire welled between a pair of honey-sweet thighs coated in a mixture of oily fluid. Sam arched clean off the wall and into Danny's chest, her hard nubs pressed to his trim muscled torso as she let loose one shrill scream of pain and pleasure combined.

He took her quick, sparing no time in making sure she was riding the rockiest yet greatest roller coaster of desire ever, pivoting his fingers to the side to reach the highest angles he knew would make her _scream_. He bent his fingertips in, brushing at the sensitive nerve buds that made endless moans and mewls roll down her addicting, fleshy red tongue that practically hung from her mouth.

More reddish teardrops leaking from Sam's nails mingled with perspiration as the air was tainted with their lovemaking from earlier, intense and strong to the magical level of nigh-suffocation. Danny couldn't help but grunt and groan, fueled by the noises his lover made and making his actions speed beyond humanly possible, stabbing at her walls this way and that.

And to think, it all ended with a final cry of ecstasy as it the world around her ascended to heaven, and Danny found his hand coated in a mixture of pleasure and love as she reached her limit.

Sam trembled beneath him, sagging against the weight of his one supporting arm and gazed up into his eyes, smiling with a new found light that made Danny's heart sore. Tentatively, he slid his hand free of her silky lips and brought a finger to his mouth, licking teasingly at the intoxicating passion wrapped around like a silk bow on his finger.

"Mmm..." he pursued his lips at the taste, seeing how Sam's drone-like stare was looking straight through him.

"Tasty."

Sam Manson was an ever changing woman. Always full of surprises, full of energy and spunk, and a damn proud, independent female that rode the tides of life as if they were the wind. All the proof lied in her sudden change of demeanor as she leaped with full force onto the man that just sent her world into heaven, the smirk a dead giveaway to the wild journey she planned on treating him to in mere moments.

"It's on." Was all he heard before their lips met again and darkness overtook their realm, the black curtains shutting closed the scene into secrecy.

Almost

"Oh? Is it, _Sam_?"

Danny purred as sultry as a tom cat seducing a female in heat, with his soft coos and calls like honey and wine. "Is it on?" She chewed on her tongue for a moment, gazing at the satisfied smirk that failed to give this hot, fleshy morsel nestled beneath her thighs justice. He even went so far as to rub his arousal against the rim of her buttocks, grinning sneakily from her husky moans of nerves still alight thanks to her recent orgasm. She was as sensitive and tingly now than before and even the slightest movement was sending her toppling off the edge of fantasy. The way she gripped her fingertips desperately into his pectoral muscles, dragging her nails down his torso so sickeningly slow, made the man arch with urgency.

"Hehe... Sammie, you're so sexy..." he mewled, bringing his hands up swiftly to grip the luscious, swollen mounds mounted on her chest, drawing a mighty yelp to suck the oxygen clean from her lungs. It only hardened his desire to hear this, to see her body respond with ease. He felt like a god, even more seceding the past episode of cataclysmic ecstasy he had just given her. She had become putty in his palms and now he admitted he needed more. It was becoming a drug seeing his skills turn said fiery spirit into a tender lit bud of flames. And all his mind could focus on was seeing the fire spark, roar and explode with primal lust that could only be achieved and sated by him. He; Daniel Fenton.

"Dan..ny..." Sam gritted her teeth, reaching forward to wrench a handful of damp tresses and pulled, enjoying the delight of hearing his growl ring with disapproval. She continued to stand strong, trying to fight back and be the dominant mare of the situation. But not every stallion was willing to listen to the leaders orders...

"Sammie... I'm not done yet." he warned, propping his legs up to not only push her deeper into his clutches, but self-gratify himself with the feel of his thick, mighty probe lodging itself securely between her thighs. The moisture lubricated him and he moaned into the sensations of wet, sticky fluid kissing his pulsing reddish flesh. Oh god, she was so sexy.

She squealed because of the surprise move, swinging an arm back and locking it around the muscle of one of my thighs. "N-not do...ne?" She whimpered, unable to hide the wracking of her body forcing her to stutter. Her iron hard grip tensed because of another shift from her anxiously slick body squirming. He choked back a groan.

"No." He told her shortly before he clenched his knuckles to bone-white when he twisted and gripped her swollen lumps forcefully and spilled forth a line of gibberish. Danny smirked in triumph. Her body contorted in an odd angle as she attempted to evade both the pleasure and pain. Inadvertently, the excitement jutted his hips up and had him slide like a snake along her spinal cord. They both hissed at the contact. Sam tightened her supporting hold on his leg, pushing it down a smudge where his toes tangled in carpet fibers and the leftover satiny sheets that had been thrown from the bed. It felt good being screwed back up in the familiar confines of soft, fluid fabric, but not as much as it did to be with the woman he loved.

When Sam's tidal wave of hypnotic movements became too much for the ghost boy to handle, and unable to resist the sweet sensations throbbing monstrously through his manhood, Danny delighted himself in a little self indulgence of his own. He rocked his hips back and primped his stomach skyward, moving Sam's weight up and back with a little teeter totter action until he finally adjusted himself where he rested against the frontal inside of her thigh, poised on the ready at the pulsating wildfire drenched with wanton desire.

The twists and turns of his hands on her breasts retreated, one shooting forward to clasp her shoulder into place. The Goth's hand joined his, longing supplying the power in the strength she needed to dig the heel of her had into his arm. She was trying to pry his grip off and gain back any amount of control, but was too utterly blinded in her lust for this devilish blue-eyed man tickling his magic feelers across every sensitive nerve beneath her skin. She might as well launched to the sky like a rocket and she knew it was not a hint close to the end.

No. He had way more in store for his ravishing beauty. Of course, it was only instinct that drove her to rebel, although her efforts were foolhardy if she couldn't break this sexual spell.

Danny used his own abdomen muscles combined with some subtle shifty alterations before he managed to rock Sam up and hoist her just enough to place the tip of himself against her moist opening. And boy, it was wide and yielding as it begged for fulfillment. Electrifying jolts rolled off those two swelled lips like a thunderous gale that shook the heaviest boats to their cores. However, it didn't compare to the alluring woman resting on the slightest tinge of his itching affection for her.

"Uhn..." He deciphered Sam's tiniest sounds into comprehensible noises and he found himself holding back a shout of tremendous agony when she willing began to jerk her body back and forth, dragging herself across his weeping head. Their fluids mix and Danny swore he saw stars, and he wasn't even _in _her yet.

"D-d... Dan...n...y.."

She moved faster, eyes shut and she arched clean off his arousal, automatically adjusting herself until she had the right amount of his heated flesh stimulating her most sensitive nerve endings at the hood of her sex. Her entire body stiffened momentarily when he brushed _that_ spot and her whole world spun, drawing out the longest moan possible from her throat.

A strangled groan emitted out the confines of Danny's constricted throat in the time he chose to intake musky oxygen. He jerked lightly, feeling the edge of himself temporarily introduce itself in a nectar-filled cavern coated in sweet, delicious honey. His eyes rolled back into his head and his brain erupted with carnal hunger. He had to have her now before he was going to go insane from restraint.

Without warning, Danny lifted his upper torso from the floor at the same time he slammed into Sam's begging cave of want with a throaty cry from both of them. Thankfully, entrance was easy because she had been already stretched by his digits and prepared by a slab of bodily fluids that truly screamed '_take me_'. He hips thrust a moment, burying him to the hilt and deep within the hottest place known on Earth, figuratively and literally. Sam withed against him, arching to accept him as she whimpered ceaselessly into the dark bedroom.

"Oh.. Go..d.. D..u..h..nh.." she forced out when Danny's hands moved to hold her still, knowing that despite her being mildly prepared, she still needed to adjust. All previous ministrations had left him harder than ever and he could feel the barest tinges of his ghostly strength empowering him with insatiable and inestimable power. Which meant: ten times more sex drive.

His mouth watered as wave after wave battled his body's urges to move and provide some amount of friction. He held onto Sam's waist with one hand, the other kneading her sticky locks between his fingers that were oiled with sweat. She was tired of holding back, too. Her sides were twitching and dying to move, furious at the man for preventing her satisfaction. But he could wait, just long enough to do a final thing first...

With an almost demonic growl, borderline cannibalistic, Danny sunk his teeth, or fangs perhaps, into the dip between her shoulder and neck, discerning her howl of mixing good and bad elation. Sam's walls tightened around him for a second, squeezing out a groan turned hiss between his embedded canines lapping up blood and sweat pooling on her skin. She tasted so amazing it was heartbreaking.

"Wo..w.. You taste so... Good... Sammie..." Danny confessed to her delectable flesh, lapping up her the tangy flavor with long, swift licks of his tongue. He bent his knees a bit so Sam could press more of her weight into him and also move positions from where he lie within her. With the right amount of adjusting; and when the time was right, he knew he would be pounding in that special spot inside her to make her scream like the wealthiest whore in the world.

Slowly but surely, Danny was kind enough to begin a gentle rocking motion, careening his bottom along the sheets and scrunching them around his and hers tensing forms. Sam moved against him, countering his actions by going in reverse. Breathy, heated exhales and whimpers delighted in the traction it caused, although it was still not enough. It was, in its own way, a complete and total tease play of the wild ride to come. They both agreed in silence, Danny with his mouth preoccupied in eating out her neck and Sam guiding her nails across reddish pink, jagged lines across his skin.

A shiver and a thrust sent Sam's realm of fire shaking furiously, the fires blazing when Danny withdrew suddenly and punched a certain area with wild abandon. She wailed, or try to except it came out as a squeak because the ghost boy sunk his teeth into her muscle again to draw more nourishment for his feeding. Plasmius would laugh right now and try to convince him of becoming a vampire like him, but he did not care. That ass of a_ fruitloop_ could suck his own dick for all Danny could care. With a clone, even.

A particularly strong jerk made stars pirouette across their vision when either of them moved unaccountability mimicking each others thoughts. Sam lifted and met Danny halfway mid-push, his hardened rod rasping a fragile nub of her woman hood. And she screamed, screamed hard with equal emotion of heaven and hell as it blurred into reality. More blood was drawn from the tips of her fingernails, glistening reflective mirror like droplets across his skin akin to sparkle dust.

"Uhn... Mor..e..." Sam moaned huskily and leaned her neck back to expose more of her flesh to him. Whenever he bit her simultaneously to his thrusts, it felt like the earth was splitting in half and she was spiraling into a newfangled abyss of pleasure.

And right now, she would do anything to feel that again.

Picking up his pace, he utilized his blessed muscles gained through ghost fighting and forcefully pile drove himself into Sam, though not insanely fast, but just at the limit it created some grinding motion to throw their hazy minds for a loop. Danny's grip on her hip dug into the junction of her side. He angled himself again, brushed the bundle of nerves to pull a torturous yelp from his woman, and repeated the process over and over like a mindless zombie.

Sam's delicately lengthy fingers curled around his thigh, her spine arching inward as she actually began to smile. No man could ever bring her this sense of fulfillment, guaranteed. He knew what she wanted, despite her usual techniques of getting it and enabling him from doing anything, but she relished in these precious instances when he took charge. Because when he held the reins, he rode her into the dirt until she was sore and bruised; after an easy start to ready of her of course. And she frigging loved it.

A minute elapsed of the two lovers surfing a colossal hurricane of easy-going yet raw lust before things turned in but a split second. Something inside Danny snapped, similar to a flash of blueish light that would have turned him ghost, but instead changed said soft, friendly man into a raging and hormonal beast. Sam swore she saw his eyes burn emerald fire on the spur of his handling of her body transforming into rough, chaotic abuse. He flexed his mouth open and teeth, lips, and tongue hunkered into that worshiped spot on her neck, in unison to him shoving himself painfully into her.

"...a...nny!"

She groaned, but kept grinning through it all. Danny unleashed his inner desire, retreating only to slam back into her a single hesitation later. A surge of power enforced his hungry, greedy movements. He couldn't restrain himself anymore. All of Sam's teasing noises and obedient advances had officially drove him mad. He needed to increase the sensations _now_. His pace quickened, her inner chambers squeezing the very life from him and still he pressed on, propelling himself forward on pure adrenaline alone. Each time, she'd let out a delirious shout of savage need due to her nerve endings being bruised so urgently.

The momentum of their bodies noisy slapping sounds and cries of pleasure was enough to make the room break against the volume. It only lasted for in reality was a few minutes yet felt like an eternity as their groins collided in a sensuous dance of eroticism and lust. It was almost too much to take in to the point Sam might have tried to stop him, reaching forward to touch his face like she could deter his efforts by pushing him away and Danny snatched her hand from the air. His fingers tightened around her wrist, crushing her defenseless stick of a limb as if he was showing off his prowess, his _true_ power.

And it hit like an explosion to end the century as the head of his passion touched her a final time, sending her body over the edge and straight into oblivion. With a throaty shout of his name, Sam found release where her muscles clenched for a moment, and unclenched when the flood gates opened and out spilled forth the ruminants of her devotion for the man. In a creamy mess of white, it splayed across Danny's crotch and heated up the pockets of nerves inside him, causing him to release in the same manner with but a grunt. Her body lit up on the warmth spilling inside her and she wiggled in surprise.

"...nh..." she hissed, falling against him. She rode out the remainder of their orgasms, Danny's hips automatically fluctuating to the last few seconds of the episode before it died out and they holding each other breathlessly in a loving embrace.

Danny reluctantly dropped her wrist from his grasp, sliding his hand to hold both sides of her waist to keep her steady, less she fall over from exhaustion. The beads of sweat dotting her brow reminded him of gems on a gorgeous, fantastical crown worn only by the greatest queens of their nation. Half-lidded amethyst orbs gazed back at him, shining with the last tinges of wildfire still lingering behind in its wake. "Sammie..." He breathed, leaning forward to peck a quiet kiss on her brow.

"I love you..."

Sam smiled, dazedly enjoying the sight of her man drenched in his sexual haze, sapphire eyes sparkling bright beneath the moonlight rays in the window. They had calmed from their green, though she admit the emerald was a complete turn on whenever they shined through. Sighing with relief, she nuzzled her cheek into his soft one and said with her heart fluttering freer than a butterfly.

"I love you, too, Danny. Oh, and can I ask you one thing real quick?"

"What is it? It's not something crazy, right?" he responded, not bothering to look her in the eye, instead opting out to hug his lover closer and enjoy the sweet scent of her slowly fading passion for him.

She shook her head against him, obviously denying the crazed statement, and he knew she was smiling into his neck when he heard _it_.

"You should top more often."

Now THAT he could do.

* * *

**I was serious when I said this was pointless. HAHAHA. RANDOM SEXY TYMEZ FTW.**


End file.
